Closing Time: The Doctors Point of View
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: What the Doctor was thinking during the events of Closing Time!
1. Flickery Lights

**_I am in love with Closing Time! It was hilarious! :D And Stormy is such a cool nickname!_**

**_So I decided to attempt to write Closing Time in the Doctors point of view! :D_**

**_Hope you like!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own BBC or Matt Smith, otherwise I would have SEEN THE FINALE! and be running around screaming, AHHHH!<em>**

* * *

><p>I was going to die.<p>

No way out, no way to alter it.

Why wasn't I afraid?

I had never faced death like this before. Sure, there had been a couple of times where I thought it was the end, but evidently, they hadn't been.

Now, in the face of imminent demise, I was visiting Craig.

"Just a visit." I mutter to myself. "No getting involved. Just visiting."

I straighten the collar of my trench coat, clearing my throat and knocking on the front door. I hear an exasperated sigh, and the sound of someone approaching, but he stopped, so I knocked again, impatiently.

He throws open the door yelling, "I'm coping on my own!" and to my delight he looks no different from the scruffy man who had become great friends with me.

"Hello Craig!" I say cheerfully, anticipating a relaxing couple of minutes before I headed off to inevitable death. "I'm back!"

He looks completely shell-shocked. Was it the jacket? I had been wearing the tweed before, maybe he was surprised...Did I have something in my teeth? Damn fish fingers...

"She didn't..."

Not the reaction I had imagined...

"How could she phone you?"

Now I was completely lost...ooh, that's a new feeling!

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here!" Visiting. I'm _visiting. _Seeing he was still standing staring at me as if I was an alien (yes, I know...) I peered into his house.

It looked different! Oddly different...I despised different. Different reminded me of regeneration. Regeneration reminded me of my imminent death.

I was so cheerful today...

"Oh, you've redecorated!" I pull my head out, staring at the exterior of the house. "I don't like it..."

"It's a different house, we've moved!" Craig explains, sounding exasperated.

Ahhh...

"Yes, that's it!"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" He demands, staring at me intensely.

_Visiting. Not involving myself, at all! That's when things end badly!_

"Social call. Thought it was about time I tried one out." I explain, before studying him. "How are you?" Never asked anyone that before...normally if it was someone like Amy-

NO! I refuse to think about them!

"I'm fine?" He says, looking ultimately confused, as if my politeness is terrifying.

He doesn't say anything else, so I say, "This is the bit where I say I'm fine too, isn't it?" I was far from fine. I was going to die tomorrow, why was I even here? I was procrastinating my death, if that was possible. Although it would be very me to be late to my own death..."Good."

Right, visiting over. Before I got too involved. I have to leave, for his sake. "Love to Sophie. Bye!" I turn around quickly, and start walking away so as not to change my mind.

The lights flicker. On...off...on..off.

What was tha-

NO!

I promised myself! I swore I wouldn't do this! I was visiting!

But flickery lights...

"Somethings wrong..." I murmur, stopping in my tracks.

Okay, I was leaving. Probably just a flux with the lights, that's all! No alien hiding in his attic again! Just...flickery lights...

...I ran inside Craig's house.


	2. Stormageddon

Brandishing the sonic like a sword, I scan the house, and it reveals another life form inside, which makes my double hearts beat faster.

I should leave, I was being paranoid...

"On your own you said." I say thoughtfully, glancing up the staircase to where the signal was strongest. "But you're not!" I jump up the stairs two at a time, "Your not on your own!"

Okay, turn around. Walk back down those stairs, right now!

"Ssh!" Craig hisses, sounding panicked, which increases my sense of worry.

I take a deep breath, and recoil from the horrible smell. "Increased sulphur emmisions." Could be anything. The Asolea were famed for that...

I looked around the house, taking in the abandoned clothes far too small for Craig, bottles strewn across the floor, what was this? "And look at the state of this place!"

I stopped at the top of the stairs, rounding on Craig. "What are you not telling me?" I demand.

"Doctor please!" He says, his voice a low whisper.

"Ssh!" I whisper, turning to face a door where the smell and signal came from strongest. Something was in there. By the looks of it, something dark and dangerous and twisted.

"No you ssh!"

"Ssh!"

"Ssh!"

"No you ssh!"

I stepped towards the room, extending a wary hand at the doorknob, and Craig hisses, "Doctor!" What was he so tense and worried about? What could it possibly be?

I turn the handle swiftly, pulling the sonic out of my jacket pocket, saying, "Whoever you are get off this planet!"

The sight and sound of a baby crying was not what I expected. Was this_ it?_ A baby?

"You've woken him!" Craig complains, as the crying gets louder.

"It wasn't my fault!" I point out, staring at the tiny baby with a mixture of disappointment and misery. If I was going to die tomorrow, I wanted to do something brave, do something cool before I did! "Why did you lie?" I demand, as he picks the baby up, making rudimentary, _Ssh! _noises and bouncing it up and down.

"I don't want him involved in all your..." He waves wildly with his free hand at me.

"Alieness?" I ask, with a flicker of a grin, and he laughs.

"Is that a word?"

"In some galaxy, maybe! We never know!"

He rolls his eyes at me and sighs. "Probably needs milk or something..."

He starts to head downstairs, so I dutifully follow him, trying not to look at the front door as we passed, and walked into the kitchen.

I open the fridge, examining the contents, but to my disappointment he had not yet discovered the sheer brilliance of fish fingers and custard. There is a carton of milk, and I pull it out. Closing it, I say, "So when you said on your own...?"

"I meant on my own with the baby, yes!" He says, sounding stressed.

I walk back towards them, taking a gulp of the milk and setting it down on the table as he continues, "'Cause no-one thinks I can cope with a baby on my own which is so unfair because...I can't cope on my own with him!"

I can't imagine why Sophie left him in charge of a baby. Craig. In charge of a baby. Worst decision ever...

"He just cries all the time!" Craig wails, and, predicting an imminent meltdown, I sit down, picking up a pregnancy book curiously. "I mean do they have off switches?"

If only...That would be great... every time someone tried to insult bow-ties, just turn them off!

"Human beings, no. Believe me I've checked..." Always kept an eye out...

I flick through the pages uninterested, the only things that stand out are correct ways to make formula or something...

"No I meant babies!" He moans, setting the baby down in a high chair.

"Same difference..." Babies were loud and attention-seeking...like someone else I knew..."Sometimes this works though..." I lean forward, staring intensely at the baby, and pressing a finger to my lips, whisper, "Ssh."

Almost instantly, the baby stops crying, and I lean back, feeling chuffed. I had tried that on Rory once, when he started on his tirade about how I should get a proper medical degree.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Craig begs, sounding desperate.

"Probably not..." I murmur, opening another baby book at a random page.

"Please, I need something, I'm rubbish at this!"

"At what?" I mutter, distracted by the story of how Daisy the rabbit was trying to locate her baby brother.

"Being a dad!"

I hear him rant on about the hardships of being a father, and I don't hear most of it, but start laughing when Daisy's brother jumps out from behind her, and tells her he's been hiding from her all day.

I drop the book, and Craig stares at me with confusion etched on his face. "So, what did you call him? Will I blush?"

Imagine, a mini Doctor running around! Imagi-

"We didn't call him, 'The Doctor!'"

"Nah, didn't think you would..."

"He's called Alfie." He goes to the sink, saying this over his shoulder.

Alfie? The Doctor was way better than Alfie!

"What are you doing here anyway?" Craig demands, as I lean forward to interpret Alfie's gurgles.

_"My name is not Alfie. My name is Stormageddon! Dark Lord of all!"_

"Yeah he likes that Alfie. Though he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of all." I say thoughtfully. Trust Craig's kid...

"Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself."

"And how do you know?"

"I speak baby!" I say, drumming my fingers on the table and jumping to my feet, as I realize I _shouldn't be here!_

"Of course you do...I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm meant to be his dad!"

"Oh yeah..." I stand behind him, panicking slightly as I realize I'm not very good at the whole comforting thing, so I awkwardly rub his shoulders.

_"Where's Mum?"_

"He's wondering where his mum is. Where is Sophie?"

"Gone away with Melina for the weekend. Needs a rest."

By the sound and look of it, so did Craig...

_"I want mum! Not not-mum!"_

"No, he's your dad, you can't just call him not-mum!" I chide softy, smiling slightly.

"Not-Mum!" Craig demands, looking at Alfie with horror.

"That's you!" I say cheerfully.

_"Why are there two not-Mums? I want mum!"_

"Also me. Not-mum! And everyone else is..."

I bounce towards him, listening closely.

_"Peasants of course."_

"Peasants..." What kind of stories was Craig and Sophie reading him? "That's a bit unfortunate!"

I ruffled his tuft of hair, and strolled towards the fridge, glancing at the blue envelopes, which reminded me of the TARDIS.

"What are you here for?"

"I just popped in to say hello!" I claim defensively.

"You don't do that!" As he continues, I pick up what I think is a sweet, and taste it, but it tastes disgustingly bitter, so I make a face and put it back down again. "Is it the fridge? Are their aliens in my fridge?"

"I just want to see you Craig." Making a cross sign over my two hearts, I add, "Cross my hearts."


	3. Indecision

**_Thanks to all my reviewers! :D_**

* * *

><p>Craig is still looking disbelieving, so I continue, "I've been knocking about on my own for a bit."<p>

And how awful that "bit" has been. It reminded me too much of exactly why I needed a companion. So I don't end up crazy.

"Bit of a...farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to see the alignment of Exedor!"

"The alignment of Exedor?"

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison," I explain excitedly, "Meant to be spectacular, I can't miss it! Literally...can't miss it. It's locked in a time statis field, I get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it, if I get my dates right..."

Speaking of, what was the date? I wasn't exactly...known to be punctual.

I picked a newspaper, and sigh with relief, it's is in fact, the 20th April 2011.

Which means in two days...

Not thinking about it, just distract yourself, keep talking!

"Which I have." I threw the paper back down on the messy table.

"Sounds nice!" Craig comments, and I stare at the front page of the paper.

Four people missing...four people...missing?

I picked it up hurriedly, flicking through the pages, trying to convince myself that this was me, "Just popping in and popping out. Just being...social. Having a laugh."

Gallifrey knew I needed one of them.

I stop at one of the pages, and stare at the photo of a pale-faced woman who had gone missing...

Should I?

NO!

Just read it quickly, don't need t-

No! I would get involved if I read her story!

"Never mind...that." I mutter, throwing the paper back onto the table, feeling proud of my abstinence from nosiness.

"Never mind what?" Craig demands, staring at me directly, looking worried.

_"Not-Mum needs to pay more attention..." _

Stifling the urge to laugh, I step round the table, away from the intriguing paper. "Nothing." I say quickly, dragging out the vowel.

Craig jumps to his feet, and begins pacing the table, looking frantic. "You've noticed something! You've got your noticing face on!" I have a noticing face? "I've had a nightmare about that face!"

_"And I've had nightmares about being stuck in this house with Not-Mum."_

I press my hands to my forehead, refusing to look at the paper.

Just read it! Just see what's happening, come on Doctor...

"Nope! Given up noticing things." I say confidentially, trying to reaffirm myself.

The lights start to flicker again, and I stare at them with interest. Why did they keep-

"Didn't even notice that for example." I mutter, deciding I should leave before I caved. "Well, gotta go." I shook Craig's hand, "Good seeing you Craig!" and air-kissed Stormageddon, "Good-bye Stormageddon!"

_"Don't leave me here with Not-Mum!" _Alfie wails, and I grin slightly.

As I start to leave, Craig puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, wait, wait! Can you do the ssh thing?" He begs.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains." That's probably why it worked on Amy and Rory...

"Hang on, you said farewell tour?"

I stop, wincing at the words farewell. It was too early to be thinking about that word.

"What do you mean farew-" Craig begins, but I turn, pressing a finger to my lips and saying, "Ssh..."

He stops talking, and looks bewildered, but doesn't say anything else.

"Bye Craig." I say firmly, forcing myself to leave, and call over my shoulder, "Bye Stormy!"

_"Goodbye peasant!"_

* * *

><p>I pull the door shut behind me, and rush forward, drumming my fingers against my legs.<p>

I can't just leave them!

Yes, yes you can. And you will!

"Just go! Stop noticing things!" I chide myself, storming forwards, and resisting the urge to look back at the house.

"Stop noticing. Just go. Stop noticing! Just go!" I chant, trying to rid myself of my pestering thoughts.

A lamp flickering causes me to turn round, eyes wide with interest, but I shake my head rapidly. "Stop it! Am I noticing, no!"

Lamp flickering? What lamp...not the one over there...

Just _turn around and leave!  
><em>

"And what I am not doing is scanning around for electrical fluctations." I mutter, as I pull out the sonic, and spinning in a circle, check for readings.

Just checking. Then I'll leave. That's a fair dea-

_What the hell?_

The readings that came up were completely alien! Teleport energy? I should check! For the safety of Craig and Stormy!

"Oh shut up you!" I growl at the sonic, and march forward, determined to reach the TARDIS and leave.

"I'm just dropping in on a friend. The last thing I need is a patina of teleport energy! I'm going."

I rest my forehead against the cold blue wood of the TARDIS, as if to convince myself that I am actually leaving. Actually _abandoning _Craig, Stormy, the whole of the human race.

"I'm not staying!" I say firmly, about to pull the doors open, but I turn my head a fraction behind at yet another flicker. "Going!" I mutter, turning back around. "Not staying, going!"

"I am through saving them." I whisper, banging my head against the wood to stop these contaminate thoughts.

"I'm going away now." I say finally, and swing open the TARDIS doors, before pulling them shut behind me.

I jump up the stairs, typing in co-ordinates to Exedor, muttering, "Look, I'm going! Actually going and leaving the planet Earth to doom..."

My head snaps sideways as a lever pulls down on it's own, and I can't help a wide grin, as I look at the monitor. With a juddering crash, we land, the next day, parked in front of Colchester's largest shopping precinct, where the teleport energy was strongest.

Looks like I was staying...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked! <em>**

**_5 DAYS! :D Eeeeeekkk! Anyone else mega-excited?_**


	4. Getting a Job

"The Doctor? What sort of name is that?"

I laugh softly, and tilt my head, flashing the physic paper at her. "I'm Mister McAvoy's son." I say, glancing at the paper which said so.

At this, the woman's eyes widened hugely.

After the TARDIS stubbornly dropped me off at the precinct, I had wandered the shop aimlessly for an hour, watching as it gradually came to life. Smiling, catatonic salespeople, screaming children yelling that they want the latest Nintendo DS, moaning fathers about how "the game started at 12."

One particular place caught my eye as I was passing, trying to surreptitiously sonic the area.

"That's so cool..." I whisper, picking up a remote-controlled, blue car.

"Do you need any help, sir?" The woman who was standing in front of me now had asked.

"Hmm?" My whole attention had been focused on the car, but I had reluctantly put it back down, and faced her. "Oh yes...I was looking for a job, actually..." What other way of investigating did I have? This was the most convenient!

She had looked surprised, but nodded slowly. "Name?"

"...The Doctor."

That brought us back to the present. She was staring at me with huge, eager brown eyes. "The most renowned toy designer in the world? Your his son?"

_Well...this wasn't at all going to be weird..._

"Yep. That's me alright." I say easily, lying a second nature. She is still staring transfixed at me, so I cough and say, "So...do I have the job?"

She nods so fast, I recoil, thinking her head is about to come off. "Yes, yes of course!" She stammers, and turns, yelling, "Jared!"

A blonde teenager slouched over, giving me a "what's up" head nod. "What is it Kate?" He asks, staring at her eager expression with confusion.

"Jared, this is...the Doctor."

He stares at me, and we shake hands, him still looking extremely confused.

"The Doctor?" He queries, but Jennifer waves him off.

"He's the son of Callum McAvoy." Kate squeals, and Jared nods slowly.

"Right...okay..."

"Just take him and give him a name-tag, okay?" She sighs, evidently disappointed that she is the only one that knows.

"M'kay."

He beckons for me to follow, and I flash a smile at Kate, and follow suit.

"So...why are you wanting to work in this place?" He asks, gesturing at the toy shop as we head into a tiny, cramped office.

"...Just for experience, I guess." I invent wildly, and to my relief, he merely nods. "What about you?"

"Saving up for college." He laughs wryly. "As soon as I have, I'm leaving here."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's just...recently it's started to get freaky, y'know?" He shrugs, and sits down, hunched over a complicated-looking machine. "So, you actually want me to write the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor's fine." I say quickly, and he shrugs again, before starting to type it into a machine. "You mentioned it was freaky?" I ask, feeling a rising sense of panic.

He shrugs for the third time. "It's just...a feeling you get when you walk in the building...it's like..." He shudders, before standing up again, and pressing something into my hands. "Weird."

"Uh-huh?" I murmur thoughtfully, mind whirring with ideas. I stare down at the rectangular object, that reads, _The Doctor. Happy to help. _What was I meant to do with it?

He is staring at me expectantly, so I push it into my pocket, and mutter, "Thanks."

"You put it on?" He takes it out of my pocket, "Take your jacket off, trust me, with the amount of work Kate makes you do, you'll thank me." Laughing, I take it off, and fold it over the chair, and he pins the object on, and stands back. "I'm guessing you know how to work in a toy shop, since your dads famous and all?" He asks, his voice suggesting it is a rhetorical question.

"Yeah...do it all the time..." I say, and he nods, before pushing a cardboard box filled with an assortment of board games"Put these on the shelf for starters. Then we have a backlog of stock forms, cause of the bank holiday."

I stare at first the box, and the tray overflowing with forms, then back at Jared, who is pulling on a jacket. "Where are you going?" I ask, wistfully, questioning why I was even doing this.

"Kate won't notice I'm gone, now that your here." He grins hugely at me. "I'm away home."

He steps out the door, giving me a cheery wave. Lucky...

I step back onto the shop floor, casting around wildly. Where was I meant to put this stuff? I approached the nearest shelf, which was nearly collapsing with the weight of toy robots and a robot dog.

I take out the board games one by one and shove them carelessly on the shelf, just trying to get it over with, before I did something stupid-

As I placed the last one on, the whole shelf collapsed at my feet, causing a resounding _bang._

So much for keeping a low profile...


	5. Staying or Leaving

The resounding crash from the shelf falling causes everyone nearby to jump a mile, emitting yells of shock.

Everyone instantly turns, and I feel redness rising to my cheeks as I bend down and hastily pick up some of the toys. The sound of wailing reaches my ears, and I look up to see a little girl of only about three, screaming and crying.

_Oops..._

I rush over, panicking slightly, as everyone stares at me with disapproval. "Hey...ssh..." I say quickly, but she keeps crying, and I cast around, unable to locate her parents. "Here..." I show her the toy dog, and nudge her chin with it. "This is...Yappy."

She stops crying for a moment, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Say hi to the nice girl, Yappy!" I nudge her shoulder with the dog, which reminds me reminiscently of another tin dog.

She starts giggling, and everyone around us goes back to their shopping, to my intense relief. The girls parents run over, and, throwing me odd looks, lead her away. As she is walking away, she turns back, her curly hair bouncing off her back, and waves.

I raise a hand in farewell, and think of my own curly-haired friend, (well, friend...lover...enemy...) with a pang of sadness.

"What the hell did you do?" Jared hisses, as he rushes over, staring at the mess on the floor then at me.

"Some sort of...shelf failure...breakage...thing." I mutter, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't very good at the whole "working thing."

"Yeah I can see that..." He sighs, before helping me pick the toys up. "I dunno what we can do about the shelf...Katie'll have a fit..." He murmurs thoughtfully.

I pull the sonic out of my trouser pocket, beaming. Jared stares at it, then at me. "...What is that?" He asks, examining it curiously.

"A son-" I begin, but falter, then say, "...A new screwdriver...thing...from...Scotland?"

He seems to accept this, but throws me a strange look as he stands. "Better fix it before Katie gets back." He warns, before leaving the shop, throwing me an odd look over his shoulder.

Accustomed to strange looks, I position the shelf against the wall, and start to sonic the screws back in place, but a reading interjects this, and I lower the shelf, checking the readings.

Definite transport energy! Where was it coming from?

Abandoning the shelf, I turn left, holding the sonic on my palm, following the readings, barely noticing my surroundings, as I walk, engrossed in the strange readings the sonic is omitting.

"'Scuse me sir?"

I straighten, shoving the sonic in my pocket, and beaming at the salesgirl who is staring at me. "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" She demands bluntly.

"I'm...Katie...asked me to check...I'm the Doctor." I extend a hand, fixing her with one of my winning smiles.

She falters, looking slightly miffed, but then weakens, shaking my hand slowly. "Kelly."

"Nice to meet you..." I mumble, and wave cheerfully, as I stride off again, before promptly banging into a towering giant, who stares at me.

"Who are you?" He demands, glancing at Kelly then back at me.

"The Doctor." I say swiftly, shaking his hand, before bounding off again.

"George..." He says, watching me as I follow the signal.

"Damn it..." I mutter, as I check the sonic again. The signal has gone again.

Sighing, I head back to the toy department, before seeing the same weekly newspaper from Craig's lying on a counter. Glancing around, I pick it up, reading the main article with growing impression, before feverishly tearing through the pages,

_Sheila Clarke, 30, a store clerk in the local precinct in Colchester has went missing on Tuesday Details of Sheila Clarke's whereabouts should be reported to...-_

I turn the pages, until I read, _Atif Gosh, 45, head of business in Colchesters busiest shopping mall, went missing last Friday. Any details of his whereabouts...-_

_Tom Luker, 20, last seen on Sunday morning..._

Well...looked like there was something going on here...

I put the paper back down, and glance behind me at the lift which would take me out of here.

I had two choices.

Leave now, don't look back, go to Exedor and pretend everything's okay, that I won't be _dying_ imminently, or, stay in certain danger, possibility of early death, and work in a toy shop.

...It's me, what do you expect?

I shuffled back towards the toy department. I was staying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I didn't update in a while, I've had an overload of school work! :(<em>**


End file.
